Kashir Brathand
''Ability Scores '' Strength (14):' Years of training with plate armor, sword and shield have left him physically strong. ' Dexterity (10):' Not exceptionally quick on his feet, his divine sense often seems to save him from terrible accidents. ' Constitution (10):' Not particularly robust, but not really weak either. His divine abilites prevent much of that weakness showing easily. ' Intelligence (14):' Kashir is quick and thinks on his feet. Though he doesn't like to do it, he can come up with makeshift plans. ' Wisdom (12):' Kashir has strong willpower, though his sense of intuition and perception in some things is quite lacking. Has common sense in everything except women. ' Charisma (19):' While handsome, his persuasive and commanding presence tends to make him a natural leader at times. He is good at rallying others around him to work together. ' ''Statistics '' Male Human (12) LG Medium Human Languages: Common, Elven AC: 37: 10(Base) +8 (Armor of Tyr) +3 (Armor bonus) +3(Tower Shield) +5(Shield bonus) +5(Deflection) +2 (Dodge) HP: 105 Saving Throws:(Fort +15 Ref +12, Will +10) Speed: 40 ft. Melee (Longsword-non magical): +16/+11/+6 ''Feats '' *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency:' Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). *'Aura of Good (Ex):' The power of a paladin’s aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to his/her paladin level. *'Detect Evil (Sp):' At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. *'Smite Evil (Su):' Once per day, a paladin may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds his/her Charisma bonus (if any) to his/her attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per paladin level. If the paladin accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. *At 5th level, and at every five levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: The Paladin, to a maximum of five times per day at 20th level. *'Divine Grace (Su):' At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to his/her Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. *'Lay on Hands (Su):' Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin with a Charisma score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (his/her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to his/her paladin level x his/her Charisma bonus. A paladin may choose to divide his/her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. *Alternatively, a paladin can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. The paladin decides how many of his/her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. *'Aura of Courage (Su):' Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of him/her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. *This ability functions while the paladin is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. *'Divine Health (Ex):' At 3rd level, a paladin gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. *'Turn Undead (Su):'When a paladin reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to turn undead. She may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his/her Charisma modifier. She turns undead as a cleric of three levels lower would. *'Spells:' Beginning at 4th level, a paladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare his/her spells in advance. *To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin’s Wisdom modifier. *Like other spellcasters, a paladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His/her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Paladin. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. When Table: The Paladin indicates that the paladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on his/her Wisdom score for that spell level The paladin does not have access to any domain spells or granted powers, as a cleric does. *A paladin prepares and casts spells the way a cleric does, though she cannot lose a prepared spell to spontaneously cast a cure spell in its place. A paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during his/her daily meditation. *Through 3rd level, a paladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, his/her caster level is one-half his/her paladin level. *'Special Mount (Sp):' Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve him/her in his/her crusade against evil (see below). This mount is usually a heavy warhorse (for a Medium paladin) or a warpony (for a Small paladin). *Once per day, as a full-round action, a paladin may magically call his/her mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the paladin’s level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the paladin and remains for 2 hours per paladin level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the paladin may release a particular mount from service. *Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. *Should the paladin’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The paladin may not summon another mount for thirty days or until she gains a paladin level, whichever comes first, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. *'Remove Disease (Sp):' At 6th level, a paladin can produce a remove disease effect, as the spell, once per week. She can use this ability one additional time per week for every three levels after 6th (twice per week at 9th, three times at 12th, and so forth). *'Code of Conduct:' A paladin must be of lawful good alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. *Additionally, a paladin’s code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. *'Associates:' While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a paladin will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends his/her moral code. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful good. *'Sacred Defense:' A divine champion of 2nd level gains a +1 sacred bonus on all saves. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level, +3 at 6th level, +4 at 8th level, and +5 at 10th level. *'Divine Wrath:' At 5th level, once per day, the divine champion is capable of channeling the awesome fury of their patron deity, granting them considerable bonuses in combat. They gain damage reduction 5/- and a +3 sacred bonus on attack rolls, weapon damage (Divine Damage), and saving throws. The divine fury lasts for one round per point of Charisma bonus the divine champion has. *'Blind Fighting:' This feat grants the character the ability to fight well if blinded or against invisible creatures. The character gets to roll their miss chance percentile to see if the attack actually hits. Invisible creatures get no bonus to hit the character in melee. *'Power Attack:' A character with this feat can make powerful but ungainly attacks. When selected this grants a +5 bonus to the damage roll, but inflicts a -5 penalty to the attack roll. *'Divine Might:' The character may spend one of his turn undead attempts to add his charisma bonus to all weapon damage for a number of rounds equal to the charisma bonus. *'Divine Shield:' The character may spend one of his turn undead attempts to add his charisma bonus to his armor class for a number of rounds equal to the charisma bonus. *'Extra Smiting:' This feat increases the smiting ability to 3 times per day. *'Improved Critical(long sword):' Combat ability increases the critical threat range of a selected weapon by a range equal to the item's base threat range. A longsword that normally threatens a critical on a roll of 19-20 would now threaten a critical on a roll of 17-20. *'Sacred Vitality:' As a standard action, you can spend one of your turn undead attempts to gain immunity to ability damage, ability drain and energy drain for one minute. *'Weapon Focus(long sword):' A character with this feat is particularly skilled with a specific weapon, gaining a +1 attack bonus with it. ''Skills: '' *Craft Armor - 15: A knight always takes care of his equipment. Kashir has taken this far more to heart than needed and has become an accomplished armor smith, able to craft high quality armors of mithril and adamantine, as well as repair any suit of armor that he has encountered. *Heal - 15: Being raised by priests has it's priveleges, and they were quite insistant on knowing how to patch a man up if he was to be cutting them down *Lore - 10: His love of books shows, he's got a good grasp of things, and knows plenty about artifacts and stories. Despite not being from Mistriven Falls he's learned a fair bit about the fall of Yulash. *Spot - 10: His eyes are sharp and he's been trained to watch for trouble, it isn't easy to catch him by surprise. *Discipline - 6: He's a hardened warrior, he knows how to hold a formation and to fight a battle his way... most of the time. *Ride - 5: He's spent a lot of time in a saddle on his charger Dancer, but he's not the best lance, as Dawn rather humiliated him by unhorsing him five times straight. ''General Character Information '' ''Appearance '' Name: Kashir Brathand (Cash-eer Brath-and) Race: Human Height: 6'4" Weight: 215lbs Age: 27 Eyes: Piercing Blue Hair: Chestnut Brown Deity: Tyr Profession: Initiate of the Order of the Merciful Sword Before you stands a tall human man with brown hair and blue eyes filled with conviction and compassion. His face is clean shaven and his appearance is neat and tidy, though his armor (if worn) is often travel stained. He is handsome rather than pretty and his voice commands attention when he speaks. He proudly bears the symbol of Tyr about his neck as a pair of scales, wrought in silver. He often has a serious demenour about him. ''Code Of Chivalry '' The code of chivalry was born to regulate the often vicious lifestyle of professional warriors. Paladins have taken to its principles because the strength of their faith lends credence to its philosophy, and because its idea of an enlightened man of war appeals to their own way of life. Tenets: ''' *Administer justice. *Death before dishonor. *Defend the weak and innocent. *Destroy evil in all its monstrous forms. *Die with honour. *Do not be blinded by anger. *Exhibit manners. *Fight with honour. *Never abandon a friend, ally or noble cause. *Never betray a confidence or comrade. *Never attack an unarmed foe. *Never lie, never break your word. *Prove your courage in word and deed. *Serve your king and country. *Show respect to authority. *Uphold freedom, justice and all that is good. ''Faith and Following''' '' Tyr's dogma: ' Reveal the truth, punish the guilty, right the wrong and always be true and just in your actions. Uphold the law wherever you go and punish those who do wrong under the law. Keep a record of your own rulings, deeds and decisions, for through this your errors can be corrected, your grasp on the law of all the lands will flourish and you ability to identify lawbreakers will expand. Be vigilant in your observations and anticipations so you may detect those who plan injustces before their actions threaten law and order. Deliver vengeance to the guilty for those who cannot do it themselves. '''Knights of the Merciful Sword: ' This order of Tyr's paladins, currently seventy strong, focuses on upholding good in the word (as defined by Tyr). It regularly quests to find and slay all kinds of evil monsters, particularly demons. Members are on very good terms with the Knights of Holy Judgement, another large paladin order serving Tyr. Exceptional Merciful Swords of this order can be selected to join the Hammers of Grimjaws, an elite order of holy knights. Paladins of the Merciful Sword can freely multiclass as fighters and divine champions. ''Personality''' '' Kashir is a strong willed man, and determined to do the right thing no matter the personal cost. He seldom stops to think about what he wants or needs, attempting to serve Tyr or others in some fashion. He is not quite as innocent as he appears, but he doesn't like to let that show. He is very unsure about romantic affairs as he has only had two lovers in his past which he doesn't speak about. He encourages people to work together, and will take the lead in tasks that have fixed goals. He's fearless and often the first in a charge, often with unfortunate results. ''Relationships '' Being a relative newcomer to Mistriven Falls, Kashir has made both friends and enemies. Given his lifestyle and uncertainty combined with his lack of experience around women, he is somewhat shy with the opposite sex, unless they are riding into battle beside him. Many people find amusement at this and his serious nature, and poke fun at him, most often which he does not get at all. Friends: Lady Elle Menson Chaelvin Besan Hitomi Nakamura Sawnyara Riven Dawn Darkmoon Enemies: Tezrak the Warmonger Grigory Zarkaeen (and by association his wife Bijou) ''Background '' Kashir is now a seasoned veteran. Five years of service in Cormyr saw to that. Stationed at the temple of the Triad in Thundralun (halfway between Arabel and Highmoon), he's spent much of the last five years fighting the Shadovar and patrolling the Moonsea Ride and Hullack Trail. The most notable deeds of his time in Cormyr were resupplying the Purple Dragons garrisoned in Halfhap, the front line against the seige from the Shadovar. The other was being part of an expedition into the Tilverton scar to recover relics lost in that temple with the cities near instant destruction. They rode into the plane of shadow and returned, though it was not without cost, and somethiing he does not like to talk about. For their bravery they got to meet Regent Alusair who personally thanked them, those that returned that is. Kashir claims to have come to Mistriven Falls to spread Tyr's faith and to help those in need. He was instated as a full knight of the Merciful Sword my the mayor of Mistriven Falls after helping successfully resupply the front lines against Zhengi's forces. This was done with the blessing of Fortress Faithful in Tethyr. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Being a paladin his equipment is his primary concern, for it is his primary tool to fight evil wherever he goes. To that extent his holy avenger is his most potent tool in the pursuit of law and order. Kashir also collects books, and perhaps in the far off future, dreams of retiring to run a library, though not many know of that particular desire. =''OOC Information '' = Category:PC